Beautiful Dreamer
by Wordsunspoken2010
Summary: Hermione wakes with a start. She sees Draco standing over her. What happens next? Well, that's a story only Hermione can tell. Slightly OOC, Post-War, Smut.


I wake up with a start. Draco is standing over me, worry evident in his face. "Malfoy," I hiss covering myself and trying desperately to slow my fast beating heart, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He blinks down at me, worry replaced with an emotion I can't quite read. How long had he been here? Why was he here? I take a few slow breaths, gather the covers around myself and stand. "To the common room. Now!" I shout. One big plus of being Head Girl- I get a room all to myself. I only have to share the rest of the house with Malfoy here.

"No need to get all bossy on me now, Granger." He glared at me and started walking towards the common room. I sighed and followed him, careful not to trip over the sheet pooling around my feet.

Draco and I had actually been getting along so far this year. We returned for a make up year following the Battle of Hogwarts where we were named Head Boy and Girl. He had changed a lot in the year following the downfall of Voldemort. He, along with his father, helped bring down most of the remaining Death Eaters and even spent a lot of their money rebuilding the parts of Muggle London that had been destroyed. Lucius still isn't very fond of the muggles, but he is a lot more tolerant of them. Draco, however, turned around completely. He even took in a couple of muggles after their home was destroyed during the war. He has since spent countless dollars on helping muggle-borns assimilate better in the wizarding world. But I can not for the life of me imagine why he was in my room, in the middle of the night, staring at me in that way that made my heartrate quicken.

I light a few candles to shed light in the room and turn to face Draco. "Do you mind telling me why you were in my room in the middle of the night?" The words 'He's a fucking lunatic that's why.' popped in my head, but I shook them away.

"I heard you moaning from my room. I thought something was wrong. I came to check on you when you woke up and saw me standing there," He ran his fingers through his hair in that way that I will never admit that I like, "You have nightmares too?"

Too? Draco has nightmares? My nightmares feature his sinister aunt, Bellatrix, and all the horror I endured from her in Malfoy Manner. But tonight, my dreams were not nightmares. They were actually great dreams, featuring the platinum blonde in front of me. My cheeks quickly turned the color of tomatoes. He _heard_ me? Moaning? Oh, Merlin, this is embarrassing.

Draco raised an eyebrow at me, "Why are you red Granger? Are you getting sick?" Draco closed the distance between us and placed his hand on my forehead. "Merlin, Granger you're burning up!"

I don't think my face could get any redder at this point. "Draco, I promise I am fine." My heart is racing, and all I want to do is scream your name over and over while you make me explode around you, but I'm fine.

Draco turned red at that moment and stepped back. He looked at me with that look that made my heart flutter. My face drained of color. Shit. He's an excellent Legilimens. His aunt, the one who is rotting in whatever Hell the wizarding world has, taught him legilimency a few years back. He can read my fucking mind.

In the next instant Draco has once again closed the distance between us and has pushed me down on the couch. "The Gryffindor Princess has a dirty little mind doesn't she?" His mouth is centimeters from mine and I hope to Merlin he can't hear my pounding heart.

"I...uh...Draco..." I can't seem to form a sentence. My mind is racing. What is he doing? And why do I want to let him continue doing it?

"Hermione Granger, speechless?" He throws his head back and laughs, "I never thought I'd see the day!" He looks at me and grins a sexy grin. A second later his mouth is on mine. I moan, parting my lips to give his tongue access. It's a battle for dominance, which eventually he wins. We part and I groan. Draco looks down at me. "Hermione. I am asking you now if this is really what you want. If we continue, I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop. Are you sure about this?"

Was I? Was I willing to give myself to the gorgeous man standing in front of me? My body was screaming for some sort of contact again, and my head was still fuzzy from his assault on my lips. If I've ever been sure about anything in my life, I was sure that I wanted Draco Malfoy, the boy who used to torture me endlessly, to take me right here right now.

I answer him by pulling his lips back to mine. He takes no time deepening the kiss and I moan into his mouth. He pulls away long enough to untangle me from the bed sheets and pull his shirt over his head. He takes a moment to look at me. I was wearing a silk nightshirt, one that leaves very little to the imagination. I hear a small growl, then he is back on top on me. He leans close to me, his lips brushing my ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Ms. Granger." Then his lips find that spot on my neck, and he kisses and sucks slightly. My body is on fire. How could one kiss make a person feel so much? A slight moan escapes my throat and I can feel his smile on my neck. He continues his assault down my neck to my collarbone, across it to the other side of my neck.

I didn't think it was possible to feel so many sensations at once. Everywhere his lips touched burned so good. I felt it all the way to my core. His hand slips up my nightshirt, slowly he runs his hand up my hips, along my ribs, below my breast. My breath catches. He teases the underside of my breast with his thumb and I am practically panting. Finally, _Finally!_ He takes my nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugs ever so slightly. I push my chest towards him, relishing in the feel of my breast in his hand.

He stops suddenly and I groan. I hear him chuckle softly as he pulls my nightshirt over my head and tosses in to the side. I am lying there, start naked on the common room couch, while Draco Malfoy stares down at me with so much lust in his eyes, I might combust just from the look alone.

He pulls me to my feet. "Not here." He leads me through the kitchen and into his room. Green and silver themed. Go figure.

This time, I push him onto the bed. I climb on top of him and straddle his leg. He gapes at me like I am a creature from anther planet, but smiles bemusedly. His pants are soft against my most sensitive area, so I grind softly against the fabric. I hear Draco let out a low growl which I find incredibly sexy, and then my lips are on his.

I continue kissing him, moving from his lips to the soft stubble on his chin and neck, down his chest, to that small patch of hair above his groin, the happy trail that haunts my dreams. It's time to find out where that leads.

I slip a finger under the elastic of his pants, and in one fluid movement, I have them off and on the floor nest to the bed. Merlin, he has a nice package. I run my finger over his cock, slowly. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Draco, then, smiling, I look up at him and kiss the tip of his dick. He groans and lays his head back on the bed. I smile and wrap my mouth around his length, sucking ever so softly. Draco's breathing shallows and I can feel him getting harder inside my mouth. I quicken the pace moving up and down, sucking and licking. Next thing I know Draco has pulled me to my feet and in seconds had me pinned under him to the bed.

"Merlin, woman. The things you do to me." He kisses me hard and his hand trails my body until his finger finds my most sensitive spot. I buck against him, pushing myself into his fingers. _Yes. Please, yes!_ He circles the pleasure spot with his finger and I am writhing beneath him. Finally, he slips a finger inside me and I moan.

"Please Draco." I beg. I need more. Want him inside me. He doesn't hesitate after that, and in one swift movement he is inside me. I cry out bucking my hips toward him, relishing in the depth. He starts off agonizingly slow, but I know that is for my sake. I'm definitely not used to his size. After a few tortuous moments, he speeds up, pulling almost all the way out and them slamming back into me time and time again. My body is a kaleidoscope of senses, I'm crying out in ecstasy from all the sensations. I feel the build, my core tightening, the familiar heat. Next thing I know I'm exploding around him, over and over. At one point I didn't think it was going to end. I feel his release not long after mine, and we ride out the wave of pleasure together crying out each others names.

He collapses on top of me panting. I sigh, "So much better than my dreams." My eyelids droop, heavy after all the pleasure. He laughs at me before kissing my lips once more.

"Sleep well my beautiful dreamer." He rolls to his side and pulls me close, his nose in my frizzy hair, and we drift into a sex induced coma.


End file.
